Protection Plan
by RivalXDeath
Summary: Just before the Shimon family makes their move Elvira Cruz comes asking for the Vongola's protection. What? Reborn told her Tsuna was capable of such a feature? Tell me what you think or don't.


This is my first KHR fan fiction. There are spoilers so be warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

Chapter one: Elvira Cruz

It was a normal day at the Sawada household. Boy, were they happy to be back in the past. It had been tough to defeat Byakuran but Tsuna had done it! He would like to do nothing but sleep in. Did he get to? No, obviously Reborn woke him up for school. So he had to go on pretending that everything is normal. Well, actually he didn't that's just what he preferred.

That's right Sawada Tsunayoshi is definitely not a tenth generation mafia boss. He is in fact a cowardly, clumsy, and somewhat dim-witted excuse for a human being. The first statement is false no matter how badly Tsuna wishes it were true. He's just not the type to be involved with the mafia. None of his friends ever seemed to mind him dragging them into the mafia but each day he hates that they are involved more and more.

Today was no different and was spent worrying about future conflicts and his next set of test scores. Why, oh why did he have to be such an idiot? No answer? Well, that's fine because Tsuna is taking a math test while frantically looking at the walls. Maybe he hoped the answers would magically appear or maybe hoping that Gokudera would secretly slip him the answers. Whatever the reason he would always refuse to cheat because that's just how he is.

At the same time Reborn sat in his secret base located within Namimori Middle. He had a guest with sand colored curls and knowing amethyst orbs. As the two watched the scene from a monitor Reborn took a look at her. "So, Cruz what do you think of the tenth?"

Cruz smiled; "I sense that he has potential, but will he really be able to protect me?" A worried look appeared in her eyes. Could she really trust that boy to protect her, the new boss of the Siniestro family? Especially when her perfectly capable guardians were slaughtered while she was away retrieving the stolen chains; the very chains that might have given them a chance in battle…

"You must not judge from appearance. I'm his tutor, he is very capable." Reborn explained with pride in his voice. Cruz only nodded, after all Reborn is the sky arcobaleno. "I've got you're papers here. You will be attending Namimori Middle as an exchange student who goes by the name of Zephyrine Sylvie. You will be living with the Sasagawa family."

"The Sasagawa family? I had the impression that I would be staying at the Sawada residence." She studied Reborn who smirked.

"Sasagawa Ryohei is Tsuna's sun guardian. Anymore questions Sylvie?" Sylvie shook her head. Zephyrine Sylvie is a name that will be hard to get used to having always answered to Cruz Elvira.

As the school day came to an end the Sasagawa siblings were called to the Principal's Office for an unknown reason. Kyoko kept glancing at her brother in question. Could he have obnoxiously disturbed one of his classes during a lecture again? If so, why was she asked to come as well? Had she done anything to get in trouble lately? No, that couldn't be it; she is an absolute angel and the School's Idol too.

Kyoko linked her fingers together out of habit. She did that when she was nervous and she definitely was nervous. That feeling came forward a lot more lately. The closer the two got the worse the feeling got. "Nii-san, did you get in trouble?"

"Of course not, I've been good to the EXTREME!" Ryohei said and gave Kyoko thumbs up to assure her more. Kyoko nodded and let a smile form on her face. Ryohei would never lie to her now that she knows all about the Mafia. The one who had told her and Haru in the end was Tsuna who was later punched by Ryohei. Ryohei only wanted Kyoko's safety and the Mafia was not safe. In the end it had been for the best because everyone was a candidate to participate in the game of Choice.

Kyoko slid open the door and entered with her brother right behind her. The secretary immediately recognized the two and ushered them in The Principal's Office. Kyoko was the first to notice Sylvie who felt the gaze and turned to give what she thought was a smile. The smile was sweet but Kyoko thought she sensed a smidge of cruelty.

"This is Zephyrine Sylvie an exchange student from Spain. She will be staying with you for the remainder of the year." The Principal was curt making Sylvie believe he had something against the two students.

"Please call me Sylvie. You're Sasagawa Ryohei and Sasagawa Kyoko! It's nice to finally meet you. Please take care of me." Sylvie said leaking with excitement. She put her hand out and Kyoko was the first to shake it. From up close she could tell Sylvie had a good six inches on her and even though Sylvie was lean her muscles were toned. Kyoko personally liked her sun kissed skin; compared to the other girl even Ryohei was light. She even had to admit that those curls looked soft.

Ryohei talked the whole way home about boxing and his day. Often he'd ask about Spain and Sylvie would tell them about her home. Japan was different but not bad. Kyoko also chatted her ear off, asking about her favorite sweets and saying she should go with Haru and herself to the cake shop. Sylvie did not have the heart to refuse and decided not to tell Kyoko that she did not have much of a sweet tooth.

They were about to pass the house when Kyoko noticed and giggled. "We were enjoying ourselves so such we almost passed the house."

Ryohei chuckled with such energy anyone would be rejuvenated. Sylvie almost face palmed when she caught herself and gave a gentle smile instead. Leaders cannot get frustrated at such a thing, now can they?

The inside was decorated with a reserved edge. In fact it was simplicity in the highest form. Their parents were nice and went as far as asking Sylvie to call them as her parents. It warmed her heart a bit and she happily obliged. Maybe just maybe this could work.

* * *

Rival: Should I continue this?


End file.
